Blood Magic
by lady arcadia
Summary: Harry was a trained assassin. He was the prince of Darkness, heir to the throne of vampires. But on the day of his Coronation, something terrible happens to him and he swears vengence on his father King Voldemort. Draco's his brother, R&R.AU


_**Blood Magic**_

_**Author's Disclaimer: Nope. None of these characters nor the song belong to me. I've been dying to do this for so long!!!!! Please Read and Review.**_

_**Soundtrack: The Red by Chevelle**_

They knew he was coming. The doors opened immediately as he swept through the rooms, his velvet cloak billowing behind him.

He passed through the tall gothic arches, ignoring them all as they immediately bowed low as he passed. They quivered with fear, red eyes drawn to him like a magnet.

They were monsters but none as vicious as him. He was the Prince of Darkness and they knew it. The ladies blushed and batted their eyes coyly, trying to attract his attention but even their phenomenal beauty couldn't pierce his aloof exterior.

He swept through them like an angel, his beauty almost inhuman in its appeal. The last pair of golden doors swung open a bare second before he entered. His eyes coldly swept the room, taking in the dark couples dancing in colors as rich as the magnificent fountain of blood in the centre of the room.

And she stepped out, her blood red gown swirling around her, red eyes sparkling behind their mask of black lace. They were meant for each other and the whole world knew it.

He swung her into a dance, twirling them high into the air as the whole hall watched as they danced above them all. They were like a haunting melody, so beautiful and harmonious together, twirling, dipping and turning together.

They floated gently to the ground, still spinning madly, again and again across the floor, cutting a path of sensuality and passion. He lifted her up lightly, tossing her in the air and catching her lightly as she floated down, her gowns billowing like a rose around her.

His hand trailed a path down her extended neck, before abruptly grasping her waist and spinning her out and then bringing her back in again. She flowed around him like the wind, so beautifully feminine in contrast to his strong masculinity.

Her flame colored hair swirled around her shoulders, wrapping around the two of them as they continued this dance with eerie strength and speed.

Around them, vampires watched in jealousy and awe, some with respect, some with horror and a blonde vampire with a cold semblance of love in his eyes.

They finished with a final flourish, as the dark angel caught his love after they twirled down together from mid-air.

The room silenced again as once more the doors opened an in walked in a tall man, his bearing sneering and aloof, much like his son had a few moments ago.

"Your Majesty," the crowd sighed as they sank down in low curtsies but the king had eyes only for his two sons. He summoned them now, the whole crowd watching with its customary awe as the Princes of Light and Dark, as they were called alight the podium.

"My sons," he said in his cold high voice, "I have a gift for you."

"Thank you, Sire." The dark haired prince responded stiffly, as they had been trained from birth.

"I have fixed Hadrian's betrothal." Voldemort proudly declared and the whole crowd gasped and applauded.

The dark haired prince knew that one was watching him intently in the crowd and he hid the joy he was feeling on finally getting Arianna behind a cool façade.

"He is officially betrothed to Lady…Allison!" Hadrian felt the ground fall from under his feet. But he couldn't move or show any emotion otherwise Arianna would pay.

"Thank you Sire but if I may speak to you…in private." He said stiffly, knew that Arianna would feel horribly betrayed right now. He could almost feel her pain killing her. But he would fix it! He had to.

It wasn't until that Draconis nudged him did he realize that the room was empty and his father was waiting to hear him speak.

"Father," he said, allowed to address him like that only in private, "I –I cannot go through with this betrothal."

"Oh? And why is that?" Voldemort asked in a dangerously soft voice, his cold red eyes narrowed to slits.

Hadrian clenched his fists to push aside his fear. "Be-Because I love someone else."

Draconis watched the whole scene with horror as Hadrian said the very words that would doom any chance he had for the breaking of the betrothal.

"And who is this girl?" Voldemort smiled pleasantly and Hadrian got lulled into thinking that his father was going to be reasonable about it.

Draco knew better.

"Arianna. Her name is Arianna." Hadrian's voice grew stronger and his confidence returned.

"Summon her!" Voldemort ordered his guard, who cowered away from him. Within seconds Arianna was marched into the room. Hadrian was proud of her proud bearing, almost royal in appearance. Her gaze settled on him and he could see it swirling with questions. But there was something there, something very sad, full of regret and longing.

It scared Hadrian more than anything his father ever did to him. Its going to be alright, he wanted to reassure her, he's alright with it.

"Are you Arianna?" Voldemort's voice rang out, echoing in the cold empty room.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am." She bowed the best she could, her arms held tightly by the guards.

"Father are they necessa-"Hadrian protested but was cut short by Voldemort's "Silence!"

"And you, _love_ Prince Hadrian?" Voldemort sneered at the word love. Harry stiffened, beginning to feel uneasy.

"Yes, I love Hadrian. And he loves me." Draconis mentally flinched at Arianna's unknowing catastrophic mistake.

"I see." Voldemort drawled, tapping his long fingers against his chin. "This presents me with a problem. So what should be done now?" He stepped down from his throne, circling a proud Arianna like a vulture.

"Father, I-" Hadrian began once again but was cut short by the deadly look his father gave him.

"There is only one solution!" Voldemort snapped his fingers, "She dies!"

"No!" Hadrian screamed running towards Arianna but Draconis hauled him back as Voldemort drew out his sword and plunged it threw her heart.

Everything went black for Hadrian just then. Time stopped itself. He stopped struggling wildly against Draconis, shock overtaking him as Arianna felt to her knees, clutching her bleeding heart. Voldemort turned to stare at Hadrian with his cold eyes, triumph and death written all over his face.

He held up Hadrian's chin with cold fingers, sneering as Hadrian stared up at him with hatred burning through the shock, "Let this be a lesson for you. You cannot _love_." He spat out the word with disgust, "And you will never ever deny me again. Her death is your fault. Remember that."

And saying so, he vanished along with his guards. It was only then that Draconis released Hadrian's arms. Hadrian flew over to Arianna, who was breathing shallowly, her once bright eyes dimming with each spurt of breath she lost.

Draconis watched in pity as Hadrian cuddled her in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth and crooning to her, apologizing again and again. Blood was smeared all over him but he was oblivious to it, seeing only the love that was draining out of his already cold life.

He kept kissing her again and again, her eyes, her cheeks , her lips. Arianna stopped him with a gentle hand on his cheek and whispered in a breaking voice, "Love- Harry. Forgive- me."

"Ssh! Its alright, its alright. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Hadrian whispered, but Arianna just smiled sadly with a last ditch effort, all her fire slowly dying out.

"Find love. Promise- me." She gasped but Hadrian shook his head violently. "I can't love anyone but you. You're going to be fine. We had to do so much together. Remember? You can't leave. You can't leave me. I won't let you!"

But Arianna knew she had to. And as much as it broke her heart, the bloody tears slipped down her face, she had to make Hadrian find love again. Otherwise, he'd become just like his father.

"Promise me." She whispered desperately, clutching Hadrian's hands tightly till he finally promised her. Knowing she had done what she had to, she slipped into peaceful slumber, a soft smile on her face as she left Hadrian's arms forever.

"Arianna? Arianna? Arianna!" Hadrian shook her again and again, but she didn't move. Her face was set in beautiful lines of peace, her hands still clutching Hadrian's to her heart.

"No! No! This can't be happening! No!" Hadrian repeated madly, shaking her again and again. Draconis finally couldn't take it anymore and had to pull Hadrian away from her but he wrenched away, crouching protectively over her body.

"She's gone Hadrian." Draconis said softly but Hadrian was deaf and blind to anyone else in the room except her.

He ran his hands over her crazily, but she still didn't move. Finally, he ripped the ruby pendant from around her neck. It was stained with her blood and Harry wore it just like that. He was just in time, because her body slowly turned into ashes and then disappeared without a trace.

Hadrian lunged for it but there nothing there. He just collapsed there, his whole body shaking with tremors, sobs finally ripping themselves from his throat.

Draconis could do nothing else but awkwardly sit behind him and pat his back. They were taught never to show any affection at all. And he didn't know what to do. But he had to show Hadrian some support.

It was a long while before Hadrian stood up. But when he did, even Draconis felt a twinge of terror run down his spine. Whereas the previous Hadrian had been cold, this Hadrian looked like Death itself.

Clutching the ruby pendant around his neck, he vowed, "On this day, I vow, that I will not rest till Voldemort has paid for each drop of blood she shed with his own. I swear it on her soul for I have lost even the tarnished one I had."

"Hadrian-" Draconis tried to protest but he was cut short by the lethal look Hadrian gave him. "You are my brother, so I will not kill you. But I don't want to see your face again. Tell that man, I'm leaving. But only for a short while. When I come back, he will know it is time for him to die."

And saying this, Hadrian strode outside the room leaving behind an anguished and torn Draconis who cursed his father for what he had done.

For Voldemort had invoked the most powerful magic of all. Blood Magic.

_**Author's note: Im just keeping it a one shot for now till I see what response it gets. Thank you for reading. Hadrian is a name used by other authors for Harry in fics like these, so please know that im inspired from them.**_


End file.
